Demon Warriors
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Naraku, cocky and more powerful than ever with his nearly completed tainted Sacred Jewel decides for an early conquest of Japan. He sends Kohaku to assassinate Oda Nobunaga so he may take Nobunaga's form and control his army. Full sum inside


**I do not own Sengoku Basara or Inuyasha. All characters belong to their rightful owners. There will be no pairings…unless you count minor Inu/Kag and Mir/San fluff they you can see if you squint right. Otherwise this is just your basic action pact crossover. **

**Full Summary: Naraku, cocky and more powerful than ever with his nearly completed tainted Sacred Jewel decides for an early conquest of Japan. He sends Kohaku to assassinate Oda Nobunaga so he may take Nobunaga's form and control his army. Preparing to conquest Japan and release the demons out upon the humans, the only threats to him are Inuyasha and his party, Sesshomaru, Kouga…and not to mention the other generals of Japan! Date Masamune and Sawada Yukimura must team up once more...this time with half-demon Inuyasha to save the human race from Naraku! **

**Chapter 1: The Death of Oda Nobunaga **

It was always a fact that humans and demons never got along. This dated back eons ago. Back when the gods created man and demon. Men were simple creatures, working to survive and thrive. They were the greediest, most stubborn and arrogant creatures the gods ever dare to make. The demons were more malevolent creatures. Demonic powers from hell that thrived off of calamity and discord. Some had aristocratic power, others just wanted a meal. They had all the time in the world since demons lived a longer life than humans. Very rare times does the pure instinct of love overtake humans and demons to breed and create half-demons.

Half-demons are born. Naraku was no exception. He was once the burnt bandit Onigumo. He found sanctuary in a cave after a comrade he betrayed burnt his body. When he thought he would die, a beautiful priestess by the name of Kikyou nursed him. Onigumo felt infatuation with the priestess. But the priestess's heart belonged to another. Onigumo then called upon the demons hidden within the cave to devour his heart in exchange for their power. Onigumo died that day, and Naraku was born. Naraku, though a half-demon due to still having at the time his human heart of Onigumo that yearned for Kikyou, strived for the power of the Shikon no Tama that could make him full demon and stronger. Turning against two lovers and killing Kikyou, Naraku waited for when the vanished jewel would return.

It did. In the body of the reincarnation of the woman he loved and loathed the most. She shattered the jewel across Japan and teamed up with the revived half-demon boy who Kikyou loved, the vengeful grandson of the monk he cursed, and the even more rancorous demon slayer who he slaughter her village and people and took her younger brother as his slave. Time went on and he made incarnations to find the shattered jewel and try to destroy those who sought his death. Naraku grew stronger as the new tainted scared jewel was beginning to rebuild. When he completed the jewel and killed Inuyasha and all those who stand in his way, it was world conquest. He would upraise the demons into an army and rule over demon and man alike.

That was the plan, when certain difficulties were made. Naraku needed an army…an army…he swallowed bile…of disgusting humans. Kagome was the only one left since he rid himself of Kikyou that could see the shards and he couldn't get anywhere near her with her guard dog and holy powers. Only a human could kidnap her…because those weaklings dare not kill an innocent human. And Naraku knew just the army he needed that fit his liking.

The spider hanyou loomed over the cliff looking down on Oda Nobunaga's palace. Naraku had heard rumors that this Nobunaga lord was nicknamed "The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven". An amusing title to say the least. Nobunaga had western weapons called guns and extremely powerful and deadly subordinates. For humans, anyway. But he was still human, no matter what humans called him. At any time, Naraku would enter the castle in the form of miasma and assume the form of Nobunaga. Kohaku had played his part perfectly.

This ploy began earlier five weeks ago. He had sent Kohaku to present himself to Lord Nobunaga during the lord's raid on another general's castle. Kohaku had killed a man about to strike at the "demon" lord from behind while Nobunaga was fighting the other general. Nobunaga, impressed by the skills of Kohaku and his nimbleness and no hesitation to kill accepted him as his new subordinate. Over the course of five weeks, Kohaku earned his worth and trust in the Nobunaga army. Of course he was just leading them on, befriending one of the fellow younger subordinates who was an archer. Kohaku sneaked out and gave reports to the Saimyosho which gave information to Naraku on how Nobunaga acted, sounded like, and looked like.

Tonight was the night. Tonight Kohaku would sneak in Nobunaga's sleeping quarters and assassinate the lord in his sleep. Accompanied by Saimyosho that silently buzzed behind him Kohaku entered the room after killing both guards standing outside his room. The jewel-possessed demon slayer boy crept silently into the room. The Saimyosho gave Naraku a clear view of what was going on in the dark room through Kanna's mirror. Naraku narrowed his eyes when he saw a struggle between a now awake Nobunaga and Kohaku. A Saimyosho stung Nobunaga from behind and Kohaku nimbly slashed his throat. Blood spurted and a stony squeal was muffled by Kohaku's hand.

Naraku smirked, assuming the form of miasma he traveled through. His body engulfing the dead guards and entered the bedroom and reformed as the dead Nobunaga. He smirked evilly as Kohaku bowed. Naraku engulf the dead general into his body, gaining all his battle smarts and brute strength into his own. All those battle strategies now cooking in his mind. The wanting to conquest grew. "Excellent work Kohaku. Return to your quarters and spread the news. Tomorrow we set out to kill Inuyasha, take Kagome and here jewel shard and conquer all of Japan."

Kohaku nodded and bowed again. He stood up and sprinted off. From the shadows, Kagura who slaughtered her way in scowled deeply, waving her fan. Beside her was Kanna who stared blankly, stroking the sides of her precious mirror.

The demons had taken over Nobunaga castle.


End file.
